Broken
by ms.Majuubfan1
Summary: This is and will stay a Vegeta and Chi Chi fanfic if you don't like please don't read it.This fanfic was build out of my frustration with all the chichi bashing Bulma praising fanfic on this site I am so sick of it! So I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN FANFIC IT MAY NOT BE GOOD BEING MY FIRST AND ALL BUT I AM WILLING TO GIVE A SHOT WHAT THE HEY
1. A neglected wife

It it was in as a normal day as the beauty known as Son Chichi was preparing a mouth watering meal for her son. She had spun the morning fixing all his favorites nothing was too good for her son nothing at all. But he just walked past the meal that took hours to prepare without so much as a bye mom. But she was going to complain he was a polite young male top of his class at least she could say something good came from her union with that "man" if you can really call him that he is a Saiyan after all. Chichi sighed out of frustration while cleaning up her wasted meal there was nothing else to do. Why did she go to that tournament seeking a foolish childhood fantasy. As long as she lives she will regret the day she asked or more like a force that thing to marry her. What a fool she was believed him to be an honest caring soul boy was she wrong. Ever since their wedding night he has changed and not for the better. He had an affair with his so called best friend when she was three months pregnant. At first he apologizes and promise to never do it again and for a while he kept that promise. For five wonderful years they were happy but then the Saiyan came and everything changed. He came back a totally different person cold and uncaring distance. Gone were the apologies and promise he just didn't care if I saw his infidelity her feeling no longer mattered. She just wishes she could go back time you know a second chance she wouldn't waste it.

Auther notes: I know most people will hate this fanfic simply because of the pairing and that's fine I just ask you respect the fact I don't care I don't flame Burma and Goku fanfic so leave me alone and read about a couple you like because this will stay a Vegeta and Chi Chi fanfic I will not change because of stupid comments I have very thick skin so don't waste your time MAJUUBFAN1


	2. Betrayl

**_ATTENTION : IF THERE A BETA OUT THERE THAT COULD HELP WITH MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION PLEASE PM ME I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT! OH AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAY WELCOME FEEL FREE TO VOICE YOUR OPINION I CAN USE THE HELP HONESTLY._**

**_TEVINSSJ7 : I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT THANKS FOR READING! _**

**_Lolgirl: I AM TRYING BUT I AM NOBODY WRITIER JUST A REALLY BIG Vegeta and Chi chi FAN!_**

**_It was two o'clock in the morning when Vegeta finish another exhausting training session . He is know Bulma would be mad that him for spinning too much time in the gravity chamber. So the prince of all Saiyan decided to finish up early plus he had a lot on his mind anyway. His past was hunting him keep him from finding peace so many regrets and mistakes. Vegeta felt like a failure for as long as he could remember it all started with the destruction of planet Vegeta his home world. That day everything changed he was no longer a mighty prince but a slave a playhing use for amusement of sadistic monster named "Freiza"! So many things happen on that ships things that still gave him night terrors he hated being so weak. He wishes he could have prevented what happen to Raditz the most he was used in ways that would have broken a normal man. Raditz was a loyal, smart and brave he would have made a fine mate for any male u see Raditz was a breeder and because of it he suffered the most! Till this day Vegeta wonder why did they have to endure the burden of living with Frieza. What had they done to horrific that warrant the life they were forced to live all those long unforgiving years. He could complain about it but what good would it do none saying something about would be unless. Standing outside of this bedroom door Vegeta hears a loud moan wilking in Vegeta came face to face with his spouse and in rival in bed together to say he was shocked would be an understatement! What the hell was going on here, did he just wilk in on "twilight zone " this had to be a joke a sick twisted joke right! This could happen, this was just too much for one Saiyan to take had he been through a enough! Vegeta had tried to be a good family man he had tried to be a good father to the boy with no real experience but he tried damn it! Why would she do his to him why would they do to him , he just had one question why.? Vegeta took a threatening step forward to confront the adultery trash in his bedroom. So Kakarotto care to explain what you were doing with "my wife"!_**

**_Well pricey i was just giving the lady what she ask for mocked Goku ._**

**_Why are you here when you have a wife of your own yell Vegeta!_**

**_Bulma Jump up and run in between the staring Saiyan Vegeta, please claim down I can explain this is just a big misunderstanding Goku was just helping with a crick in my neck that all._**

**_Bitches you must really take me for a fool I just have my question for you is the brat even "mine"?!_**

**_No he my son you were just a dummy she convinced to take responsibility for " my son " stated Goku in a bored tone. Bulma was as white as snow Goku what are you talking about this first time we ever did something like! Quit lying Bulma its time to get everything out in the open no more lies shouted a powered up Goku and charged the unsuspecting prince._**


	3. Breaking point: can Vegeta handle it

**_marvelgirl14: i am so ecstatic and excited that you liked my little fanfic :) ( i can't stop smiling you've made my day thank)_**

**_An Ssj4 Goku stand proudly over what he thought to be an unconscious Vegeta," all held the mighty prince of Saiyans what a joke"!_**

**_Oh my karma , Goku did you kill him asked Bulma while attempting to check his pulse before she pull back by a possessive Goku. Goku what is your problem I have to check on him yell Bulma !_**

**_Let him die , unless you have feelings for " your prince" he mocked with a glaring look that left no room for argument .Shocked into submission all Burma could nod her head as she walks to the bed and sit patiently like an obedience dog. Now where was I, oh yes taking out the trash as he turns to find Vegeta body missing ! I know Vegeta was a coward._**

**_Who are you calling a coward , you third class piece of trash screamed Vegeta ! _**

**_I may have been born a third class, but now am a king and my first officials act as king having you bow to me laugh an hysterical Goku. _**

**_Are you mad I would never bow to you, you're not my father!_**

**_Of course not you fool I would never want to be that weakening spat Goku . What a pathetic excuse for a king couldn't protect his woman or his people he deserved death._**

**_Vegeta was confused what did his mother have to do with this she die before Vegeta was destroyed. Vegeta confusion must have shown on his face because Goku answer him. _**

**_Oh don't tell me you didn't well let me in light you " your dear sweet mother die in the service on load Frieza " said Goku while making crude hand gesture._**

**_Vegeta was pissed no he was in rage how dare is clown make such accusations about his family! _**

**_Oh you don't believe me do you ? Well let just see here we are talking about man who fail to protect his is planet and people but somehow he musters up a strength to save his mate quit dreaming Vegeta he used her just like he used you! _**

**_Vegeta has truly at a lost now how could he know that who told him that?_**

**_Yes pricey I know everything all your dirty little secret whisper Goku in Vegeta just to torture him. You are nothing but a failure just like your father pathetic I bet your mother loved having a powerful being touch her I bet beg for it like a good little whore._**

**_Vegeta was lost in thought his mother the only woman he loved who loved him in return die like.. that ' no someone must pay!_**

**_Wow i did not mean to make Goku that big of an jerk it just happen really it just pop in my head i originally had written something totel different at first but i could not get my tablet to come on yesterday so could not load it but after writing this i decided to go with this instead hope it didn't suck to bad!_**


	4. All lone or maybe not

Vegeta stood alone at the top of the highest mountain a powerful warrior no doubt the most powerful being in the galaxy. He was finally able to beat that third class clown and claim his rightful title as the ruler of universe so why did he feel so useless? Where did I go from here ? What will I do? He was alone again no family or friend know who gave a damn about him. The fight with Goku was a nothing short of a massacre. His blood still dripping from his paws did not soothe the prince like he though it would. His victory was bitter sweet because the last of his kind die by his own what a tragic ending for noble race. The once mighty saiyan race reduced to nothing more than a memory it was not suppose to be like this he was meant to rule not live in solitude.

~ So you're giving up defeated~

no of course not wait who there ?

~ I am you, well your subconscious mind you fool ~

" So am crazy now too just great "

~ no you fool I have the solution to our problem~

yeah and what's that ?

~ THE DRAGONBALL STUPID~

" and what would you have me do wish plaint Vegeta back into existence"

~ Yes, why not?~

Well maybe because it's impossible the dragonball do have limitations you know

~Yea but they're more than one way to skin a cat~

what ?

~ Simply all you need to do word you wish properly~

oh really do tell

~ look save the and sarcasm and find the dragonball I'll handle the rest~

it was midday when the prince finish gathering the dragonball. Who dare disturb my slumber what is your wish if in my power I will grant it said Shenron.. It is i Vegeta , my wish is to go back in time full intact to to relive my life ! It has been granted to the best of my abilities said Shenron and vanish . What do you mean you overgrown lizard get back and explain yourself you damn coward face me !

* * *

Young prince Vegeta walks down the wall of his father's palace wondering if he was dreaming . He remembered this day vividly the day before he was told his mother had died in a horrible accident. The wish worked he power up just to make sure yup he was still as powerful just younger. This is great thought Vegeta I can have it all but first I need to find my mother. Running down the hill as fast as his shorter stature would allow Vegeta found what he was looking for

Come along bitch load Frieza has requested your present in his bed chamber said Zarbon as he pulled the petite 4 feet 11 inch Saiyan female by her hair.

No I don't want to go , where my mate he would have your head yell Vega! ( Ps I took that name from another fanfic but it fit so i hope they dont mine )

Your "mate" is busy breeding on the throne room floor unconscious said Zarbon.

Vega whole body shook with fear she was at that monster's mercy.

Yea that's right my little monkey your king can't save you this time be a good pet and please your master and he might let you live.

My mother will not be your master whore spat young prince Vegeta .

Oh and what are you one gone to-do about it mocked Zarbon getting down to the prince level .

This said prince Vegeta as he shot a hole straight through his chest .

Vega was shocked grateful and proud when did he get so powerful , little one she asked where did you learn to do that did your father teach you that.

Vegeta want to roll his eye look mom find father and i'll take care if Frieza . No little one let just leave until your father she try to say before she heard the prince NO MOTHER I CAN HANDLE IT JUST GO Vegeta scream!

_**CHICHI: OH NO REVIEWS MAJUUBFAN1 WILL ABANDON JUST LIKE GOKU SHE SOBBED **_

_**MAJUUB FAN1: HEY CHI WHY ARE U CRYING **_

_**CHICHI: BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER **_

_**MAJUUBFAN1: SOOOOOOO**_

_**CHICHI: YOU MEAN U DONT CARE ABOUT REVIEWS**_

_**MAJUUBFAN1: NOT AT ALLL**_

_**CHICHI: WHY **_

_**MAJUUBFAN1: BECAUSE I AM A MARTIANS**_

_**VEGETA : MORE LIKE A MORON**_

_**MAJUUBFAN1: WATCH IT VEGETA YOU CAN BE REPLACE **_

_**VEGETA: BY WHO**_

_**MAJUUBFAN1 : MY MATE **_

_**BROLLY: WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD**_

_**VEGETA: **_

_**MAJUUBFAN1: THANK SWEETIE ...**_


	5. Hello Frieza

**Darkgothic: I did not check my email yesterday so I apologize and thank! I just ass- umed no one would be reading after that **

**oh if their anyone still _reading_ _this i know the last chapter sucked big time but it lead to this chapter which i think it better so hate me majuubfan1:_**

**The door opening got Frieza attention, why isn't this a lovely surprise what do I own the honor of your present asked Frieza.**

**I have come to inform you my mother is unable to meet this evening said Vegeta.**

**And why the hell not I will not stand what can be so important asked Frieza !**

**I don't know my Lord , but she sent me instead said Vegeta faking a childlike innocence.**

**Well this is a pleasant turn of events come child seat next to me demanded Freiza while patting the bed.**

**Vegeta smirks to himself and made his way to the feet of the bed as he shot four energy ring nailing the lizard down.**

**I hope you don't mind me playing a little game do you lord Freiza.**

**Not at all just so long as I can return the favor later.**

**No you won't thought Vegeta as he climb on top of Frieza thin waist taking his chubby hands massaging his shoulder, arms and sides working his way to Frieza tail. **

**Grabbing the sharp appendix while trying not to vomit kiss the tip as he stared into the lizard cold red eyes. **

**Yes that's a good little monkey now put in your mouth moan Frieza.**

**He asks for it and Vegeta happy obliged and sinking his razor sharp teeth his tail bite out a chunk spit it on the floor.**

**Screaming bloody murder Frieza pulls on the restraint trying to free himself but couldn't.**

**What's the matter Frieza don't like being at the mercy of another. **

**Frieza laugh in his face me at your mercy how ridiculous I am the strongest being in the universe I fear no one.**

**Correction you were the strongest now I am yell Vegeta as he ripped Frieza tail from his body.**

**You little bastard I 'll kill you and every monkey on this plaint scream an enraged Frieza!**

**You can't do shit but talk you weak feminine sexually confused bastard! So you like to rape people let see how much you like it ask Vegeta taking the tail in his hand and shove it up Frieza ass until the tip was hanging from Frieza mouth. Oh I see you enjoy that must not be the first time had something shove up your ass why am I not surprised asked the Young Prince. Well if you liked that then you will love Vegeta dug his nail the base of Frieza balls shack before pull it clean off. Frieza scream was the sweetest sound he ever heard but he was far from finish no he just getting started. Grabbing Freiza chin with both hands he dislocated it and pull his tail throw. Hey you don't look too good lord Freiza teased Vegeta.**

**When I get my hands on you , you will wish you were never was born!**

**Yea yea being there done that while slicing off both arms, one after the other then his legs. If you think cut off limbs will kill me you fool you can't kill me your too weak just like your father! Wrong again Frieza touching both side of frieza face focusing amost all into Frieza skull me effectively frying his brain.**


	6. Where my son

_Okay every one i think this is matter better than the last chapter plus it well lead to Chichi and Vegeta get together sooner and also a lemon between king Vegeta and Queen Vega so for those who wanted to know about lemon _

* * *

King Cold was in an uproar where was his son, Frieza has been missing for months now. The door open and captain Ginyu walk in and bow you asked for me my lord. Yes I need you the go to planet veget-sai and find my son he hasn't check in lately see what he up to said king Cold.

* * *

meanwhile on planet Vegeta The entire kingdom was celebrating their independent but not the prince Vegeta he busy training. The death of Frieza was sure to be notice by now so he was waiting for to see who would show up next. As the Ginyu force pod landed Vegeta took off to face his enemy head on. Vegeta could not help the excitement he felt racing to battle! Last time he had to get help from that sorry ass third class clown but now he had the upper hand.

Stepping out of his pod Captain Ginyu could see saiyan in a huge crowd dancing and drinking it look like someone left the cage open.

Captain it seem we arrive in the middle of a monkey holiday or something said Jeice.

Yes it would seem that way, why don't you go say hello said captain Ginyu.

Sure thing boss they said and taking flight high in the sky only to drop second later.

What the hey you lazy brunch ...hey they can't hear you without these said p Vegeta throwing their head at his feet.

Why you little brat I'll make you pay for that do know how hard it is to find fighter who can dance!

It must be pretty hard let me know when you find some mocked p. Vegeta.

I think it time you learn to respect you elder said captain Ginyu. Yea and who will teach me ask with head to the side.

That it monkey you ask of it rushing the young prince captain Ginyu tried to hit but miss. What the matter can't catch the pathetic little monkey mocked p. Vegeta I am tired of play with you it time to end this firing a Big Bang attack kill him instantly. The crowd of saiyan that stop celebrating to watch the fight was amazed their future king was unstoppable!

* * *

Meanwhile on planet Cold the king was getting anxious why haven't the Ginyu force report back yet surely they have arrive by now?

Once again the door opening grab his attention.

Father I have news about Frieza said Coolier bowing to the king.

Well speak boy I don't have all day reply king Cold.

It seem that the monkey have manger to kill him at least that the roamer that has been spreading throw out the universal.

That impossible no simply monkey could ever kill my son said king Cold with pride.

Okay father but if Frieza is still alive then where is he why has he not been doing his job no planet have been destroyed for months now so is he on vancation asked Coolier in mocking tone.

Watch it brat i wouldn't test me right now if I were you king Cold said with hate in his eye. Well it seem that the saiyan have just declared war and it would rude to not retaliate!


	7. Finally showdown

**_Yesterday i was wrong to lose my cool but it pissed me off for someone to say my story would be good if i know how to write well duh i will be the first to say i cant write my write my way off of a wet paper bag but to just say that with no tips on how to make it better is not constructive criticism it call stated the obvious but you already know that so you logout like a coward when you could have just pm me cause I think I know who you are and you just could have been real with me all bullshit aside because if did you would know that I am just write to give an good idea to anyone who wish to write it all I ask is you don't change the couple hate me majuubfan1._**

* * *

Father I need you to take everyone and leave go to planet earth and wait until I send for you said prince Vegeta.

Why Frieza is gone there nothing to worry about said king Vegeta.

Because it only a matter of time before the rest on the Cold family will come seeking revenge for Frieza death said Prince Vegeta!

So let them come saiyan do not run from a fight said king Vegeta.

Yea and that how you die the last time foolish pride yell prince Vegeta!

What are you talking about I never die I think you have been train to much son.

I believe him Vegeta think about we wake up after what seem a long nite and our son is totally he's mature and powerful explain that said Vega.

Well hmm he has been training sent brith the king tried.

Oh please Vegeta stop being so hard head and listen for once.

What is wrong with you two have you lost your mind are something this is none sense I will not leave my kingdom yell king Vegeta.

Than you can stay by yourself cause i'm going with who ever willing to follow their queen to safety.

hmm and who do you think will follow you if their king say stay asked king Vegeta.

Well the whole kingdom she mocked I am the one who give brith to their savvier and you were the one sold them into slavery! Look woman you are forgetting your place as your king I demanded respect. You demanded respect now tell me where was this pride when you was bowing to Frieza? Nothing to say now I see you are pathetic spat Vega while turning to face her son you make sure to find me on Earth when this is finish.

Yes mother and please try to blend in with the people of earth it was my home once.

Woman you back here this instant your king as spoking yell king Vegeta.

Without making eye contact she replied but this queen bow to no man not even you my "mate".

* * *

Vega pov. After a year of space travel the entire kingdom landed on planet earth. When they step out their pod a large namekian, welcome to Earth I am kami guardian of Earth and you must be tired please follow me.

Should we trust him my queen napa asked vega who was confused herself how did he know they was coming and who their are?

After a short flight the saiyan arrive at what look to be a flouting pure White Castle ( ps I just want on lol) greeting queen Vega I hope you and you're subject be comfortable here on earth I trust you will not cause any problem while you are here?

You are correct earthling we are just here waiting for word when we can return to our home planet said Vega.

Good because I have made arrangement for you to stay in a nearly deserted kingdom who only inhabit are the king and his daughter a lot of space for your people.

Well I guess that will be good enough for now we should be here long said Vega.

Well follow me we can get you all setup landing by a grant castle surrounded by forest the saw a huge man a young female and old man wanting for them. The old man step forward looking at the queen chest as his noise was breeding everywhere how about kiss for talking my student into letting you stay here?

Vega grab him by the shirt what do I look like to you some desperate whore who would pimp herself out for a place to stay!

Walking up to the queen slowly Kami tried to convince her not to kill the old prev for harassing her. Queen Vega I would like you to meet the Ox king and his daughter Chichi all the saiyan growl at them.

Well this is a the thanks I get for opening my door to you swell you can just sleep outside yell Chichi.

Claim yourself child they meant no harm by it they are just warning your father to stay away I am a mated woman said Vega.

Oh okay than come in I made supper for you I hope it enough kami mention how much you saiyan eat. After a wonderful meal Chichi show the saiyan to their room saving the queen for last. So how long will you be staying asked Chichi. Until my son say it safe to return said Vega. What do he look like, how old is he, is he cute?

Wow child why so many question asked Vega.

I am sorry it just we don't get many visitor with reputation of being a brute and all it get really lonely sometime.

Well maybe when my son get here I'llinterred you.

Chichi couldn't help but smile it was nice having another girl around someone who understood what was like at least she hoped.

Tell me child do you train you're pretty strong for a earth brat said Vega.

Yea I train when papa let me he said I won't need once I find a husband he will protect me and my job will be staying at home with the kids cooking and cooking like a wife.

Well that the most ridicules thing I've ever heard everyone need to know how to protect themselves tomorrow start your training.


	8. welcame to Earth my prince

_**Vega p.o.v.**_

Life on Earth was paceful but boring and confusing at time. On Earth women arevsubmissive to their male courntparts because they are believe to be the weaker sex, but the strongest person she met was the princess! the queen was restless and in need of her mate the place is driving her crazy.

Morning Queen Vega breakfast is ready if you would care to join us? Chichi know the queen miss her family it has been a year, she wanted to stay and ask question about the prince she hoped he was as handsome as the queen said!

Vega watched the girl leave I am fond of that brat I wonder would my son would think of her.

_**King Vegeta pov**_

In space pod entering Earth orbit father and son would finally be with their mate/mother again. King Vegeta was anxious to land and find his mate now! It has been a rough two years for the royals. The fight with the Cold family happen without him the decided to take matters into his own hands. The cocky bustard was left half death, he had to spin six months in the rejuvenation tank it was touch and go for while there but the brat is tough. Stepping out of his pod first the king take off in direction of his mate's kai. When came to castle the in the middle of a forest he was surprise, did she find a new mate if so he would kill the bustards for touching what was rightfully hiss's!

_**Prince Vegeta pov**_

Prince Vegeta After his pod finally open he found himself alone where his father was probably cashing after his mother. After following his father kai he landed in front of the Ox kingdom,this must be a joke or something."Hey there you must be prince Vegeta,hi my name is Chichi nice to meet you she said smiling.I don't care who you are, where are my parents woman he demeaned to know! I don't know jerk why you don't you go look for them I am not your maid you know. Why you weak little woman do you know who your fucking with! Yup a spoiled prince with a bad attitude!

Meanwhile Starring out the window the queen was hoping to spot her mate and son flying her way. Pull from her spot into the arms of her mate pulling to get a better look at him, Vegeta you're alive! Yes women and who castle is this? Oh a weak human king and his daughter Chichi. I see so is this how you greet me after two years women. Throwing her arms around his next she kiss him passionately, growling in her mouth he demonated the kiss. Ripping the armor from her body he drank in the sight of her gorgeous body grabbing her breast firmly in his large hand make her moan ah Vegeta. Yes love he asked as his hands teases her body. Take me she begged while shoving her ass into his crotch. Pushing her face down on the floor he forces his tick cock in her tight ass . Oh shit she moaned. What the matter my queen too much for ya to handle! Fuck you jerk. Hmm was his response as he spread her ass cheeks to go deeper with every thrust.

**_Meanwhile_**

I bet you're strong like Queen Vega; she has been training me Chichi said proudly.

Why would she waste her time she must have been really bore?

You don't have to be so hateful all the time you know.

If you dont like it find something else to do than!

Maybe I will she screamed in his face Hey princess Cheech can you make me something I'm starving asked the teller saiyan teen.

Oh Kakarotto when are you not hurger laugh Chichi.

I can't believe this shit thought Vegeta ( what the problem young prince) she is dating that third class clown again! ( way do you care?) I don't if she want to be with the clown again that her problem it none of my business but he when he saw Kakarotto embrace Chichi and kiss her. What the hell is her problem why would just ... I can't believe she would be that stupid it so infuriating ( why it not your problem remember she just the harpy a nobody) huh ( and way would you care anyway you don't even like her as a matter of fact you can't stand her I mean why else was you so rude to her) look you're really starting to annoy me so shut the hell! Walking up to the " couple" Vegeta grab Chichi upper right and trun her to face him you are not to see that third class clown again do I make my self clear!


	9. GOODBYE

THIS IS MY LAST DAY ON THIS SITE A PERSON WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED HAS REALLY MADE ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ON THIS SITE SO I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING,REVIEWING ETC.


End file.
